In this moment
by barbieparty23
Summary: The moment two become one. The moment we all dream about, especially when two best friends finally decide to come together to commit to each other, forever.


_I do not own Rocket Power or any of the characters. I just wanted to write something sweet between my two favorite characters. Do not forget to write a review :)_

I stood there admiring my dress in the mirror. I felt warm inside, yet I was shaking with fear. Every moment between the two of us flashed through my memory as I patiently awaited in the room. Every smile, every tear shed, and every laugh we shared. I couldn't help but smiled knowing what was to come. "Are you ready?" she asked me. I turned to her and smiled. Without a doubt in my mind, I was.

* * *

I fixed my tie. Again. Then set off for the hall. My palms were sweaty. I was sure that I would pass out. I looked at a picture of us just outside of the great room. I waited patiently. A hand grabbed my shoulder. A man who I looked up to, who had known me since I was young smiled at me. I smiled back. I reached for a handshake; he pulled me into a hug instead. "You keep her safe." I nodded in agreement. "Always" I replied. He then was off, down the hall. I took a deep breath and walked into the great room. I was ready.

* * *

A knock on the door removed me from my trance. I smiled at the man walking through the door. With tears in his eyes he gave me a hug. "My little girl" he said, choking on his words. I just held him tighter. I knew that this was hard for him. Tears filled my own eyes as I pulled back from him. He wiped a tear running down my cheek. I smiled. He held out his arm for me to take. I took it. He escorted me out of the room. I smiled, taking a deep breath. I was ready.

* * *

As we got to the end of the hall, I saw my best friend standing before the closed doors. She came over and hugged me. We both squealed a little, then laughed. We had planned this day for years, before we even knew what was to come. She heard the music begin and the door opened for her to walk in. She winked at me. I rolled my eyes. I could feel my stomach churning. I began to think about what he was doing. Was he as nervous as I was? Would he still be standing there?

* * *

I saw my cousin walking towards me. She smiled at my best man. I turned to him, shaking my head. They had been in love for years, and finally got married after many break-ups and make-ups. They were a reckless love story, with a happy ending each time. My best man gripped my shoulder and leaned over to me "Don't mess this up!" I chucked and nudged him. I saw everyone rise. It was time. Taking a deep breath I wondered if she would ever come down the aisle.

* * *

The doors opened for my entrance. My father kissed me on the head, and we walked in. That's when I saw him. Our eyes met. It felt just like the day we first kissed. Overwhelming emotions. I smiled and saw him smiling back at me. I saw my brother nudge him, but he never took his eyes off me.

* * *

Then I saw her. I couldn't look away. My best man nudged me, yet nothing could break my trance. She looked incredible, more beautiful than anything I had ever seen in my entire life. I probably looked like a fool with the huge goofy smile on my face, but I couldn't help it. My entire world was perfect in this moment because I was getting the chance to be with my best friend forever.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was standing next to the love of my life, my best friend. He reached out and shook my father's hand, and was pulled into a hug. I heard my father say something to him, yet I wasn't able to comprehend what was said. My father kissed my head once again. "I love you princess" he had said, before taking his seat. I took my best friends hand, and we stood there, smiling like crazy at each other.

* * *

As she reached me, I went to her father for a handshake once again. He pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for making her so happy." I smiled, then watched him give her his love one last time. This was the last time she was going to need to depend on her father as the man in her life. I grabbed her hand and we stood there, smiling. We were in love.

* * *

I was nervous, watching him talk to my father, yet it made me happy to know that I was marrying someone my father greatly approved of. He was already like family, and everyone knew that before we ever admitted it, we were in love since we were very young. We might have not shown it until later, but once we finally had, there was nothing to stop us from falling madly and deeply in love with each other.

* * *

"Reg, my love, you are my best friend, my encourager, my confidant, my entire world and my greatest challenge; yet most importantly, you are the one person in the entire world who believes in me and makes me happier than I could ever imagine. You make me a better person. You know me better than anyone else in this entire world and somehow you still manage to love me. There is still a huge part of me today that cannot believe that I am the one who gets to marry you. I will never forget the look on your face when I told you I loved you when we were snowboarding on Christmas Eve when you were a freshman in college. My heart raced as I told you, but I knew it was the right moment to say it, I hated keeping it to myself. I'm so glad that you said yes to me, when I asked you to marry me last spring. I was terrified, yet I knew that we were going on an adventure and as long as I had you by my side, I was happy. You will always be the one I want to be by my side. I love you so much."

* * *

"Twister, words cannot describe how much I am in love with the dorky boy that I met many years ago. You have never changed, yet I would be devastated if you ever were to. I love our open attitude toward finding adventure together in this life. I love it even more when those great experiences end us up in a situation where we learn something knew about the world around us, or better yet, each other. I promise to always encourage you and be your sidekick. With all of our future adventures with this life we are starting together today, I promise that nothing will come between us. You will always be my best friend, and we will remember the day that we finally decided to let our guards down and adventure into this unknown that we have created for ourselves. I love you entirely too much sometimes, but I am glad that I have you to share my whole world with. Thank you for making me be your wife, and you my husband."

* * *

She called my her husband. I smiled. I saw tears on her cheeks, and I reached up to brush them away. I couldn't help myself and I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled up to me. I held the urge to kiss her anymore. I just was more in love with her than I had ever been before.

* * *

I felt him kiss my forehead and was overwhelmed with a sense of comfort. I wanted to just run away with him. I knew we were in for the most amazing adventure, and it made me excited that soon we were going to be husband and wife. I will never feel like we are old enough to be considered that, yet at 24 and 25 years old, I think we deserved that title, after all we have been through.

* * *

"I do." I said while smiling at her. She squeezed my hands. I could tell that she was excited by the look on her face and the way she was biting her lip.

* * *

"Do you Regina, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked me. "Yes, I do." I said nodding. I looked from the man, back to my best friend in from of me. I could see over his shoulder my brother smiling at us. Although my brother did not approve at first, he told me today that he was glad that I was marrying someone that he trusted more than anyone.

* * *

We exchanged the rings. We laughed while putting them on because I couldn't figure out what hand it even went on. She rolled her eyes at me, and that made me fall even more in love with her. It was happening, we were becoming one.

* * *

As he tried to put the ring on the wrong hand, I couldn't help but laugh. He might not fully understand things sometimes, but he always had the best intentions. I love that about him.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." I smiled at her and grabbed her face in my hands. Before diving in, I looked into her eyes and took in the moment. "I love you." I whispered to her. Then gently I placed a kiss on her lips. If we weren't around all of our friends and family, I would definitely kiss her more passionately, but that could wait until later. I backed away from our kissing and smiled at her. I had blocked everyone around us out, and was surprised to see everyone standing and applauding. I smiled at my beautiful new wife, before pulling her in for a hug. I let her go, and then grabbed her hand and escorted her out of the great room.

* * *

Fingers interlocked I couldn't help but feel at home. I was giddy and excited more than I ever thought that I could be. I looked up to him as we were walking out and I could see on his face the look of "Guys, she is mine!" I had seen it many times before when he was proud, but I never thought that it would be about me. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. As we got outside of the church, before heading off to take pictures with our families and wedding party, we stopped for a brief moment. I looked up at him. "I love you, husband…" I whispered.

* * *

She stopped out right outside the church before heading to pictures. Still on a rush from everything, I looked at her. She could never have looked more beautiful in the entire world. She was always beautiful, but at this moment, I was more in love with her than I ever had been. "I love you, husband…" I heard her whisper. I looked at her, then leaned in to kiss her. As I pulled back away, I told her the same "I love you too my sweet wife." As I said that, I pulled her in for a hug before our family and friends came out of the church to congratulate us. In that moment, I felt that there was nothing more perfect than this moment right here.


End file.
